


First Train to Hogwarts

by TaraHarkon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin's first time on the Hogwarts Express</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Train to Hogwarts

Harry stood with Teddy on the platform waiting for the train to come. He hadn't needed to, Andromeda was there after all. But he'd wanted to. He didn't want Teddy to be like he was, lost and scared. He wanted to be the one to show Teddy off, to tell him all the things he wished someone had been there to tell him when he went off to school for the first time.  
"Almost time to go. Ready?"  
Teddy nodded, his hair shaggy and mousy brown with his nervousness.  
"I'm ready, Harry."  
Harry handed Teddy the small box he'd been carrying and pushed him towards the train.   
"Open it up once you get going. And make sure you write soon so we all know what house you got sorted into."  
"I will!"  
After a hug for his godfather and grandmother each, the young boy ran aboard, his hair brightening to its usual teal with excitement, though it was still shot through with nervous brown. As soon as he found a compartment, he leaned out the window to wave until he couldn't see either Andromeda or Harry.

They were already a few miles down the track when Teddy remember the package and opened it, wondering what Harry could possibly have packed. Out fell picture after picture. There were even the Chocolate Frogs cards with them on them, just like everyone else who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd seen them before, of course. There were pictures of his parents all over Grandmother's house. But these were different, these ones were his. He didn't notice the other kids joining him in the compartment. He was too busy sharing his first train ride to Hogwarts with his parents.


End file.
